Horologium
by Terrible Trio
Summary: "Please don't use me for your enjoyment purposes," both Horologium's sigh. Two girls, Ali and Shannon, with destructophilia, are out playing around with Horologium. Even when Natsu and Lucy come to dispose of them.


"'Hahaha, this is great fun,' she says," Horologium, says.

"Oh hey! That's so cool! We can totally have a conversation like this!" A young girl exclaims, looked at the brown haired girl, sitting inside Horologium, the clock spirit. "I wanna try!" She summons another Horologium.

"Please don't use me for your enjoyment purposes," both Horologium's sigh.

"'Sorry, but this is fun,' she says," Horologium number 1 says.

"'I know right!' she exclaims," Horologium number 2 says.

Both clock spirits look at each other, hopelessly sweat dropping for their masters refused to let them go back to the spirit world.

"'Wait, Ali,' she mumbles. 'I've lost my train of thought. What were we talking about?' she asks," Horologium number 2 says.

"'...I don't remember. OH HEY, SHANNON!' she exclaims," Horologium number 1 says. "'Have you realized that this story hasn't gotten very far? All we're going is talking,' she says."

~A few entertaining minutes later~

"'That reminds me of a quote. Something about artists never liking his masterpieces or something like that,' she says thinking hard," Horologium number 1 says. Now the celestial spirit, along with Horologium number 2 were VERY irritated.

"Stop using us for random conversations!" Horologium number 2 shouts, frustrated.

"'Too bad,' she says." Horologium number 1 sighs.

"'Oh yeah,' she says. 'I remember this one girl from summer camp who complimented my artwork and she sighed saying that artists were always so critical with their selves.' she shrugs."

"'You need to be a bit more optimistic..' she suggests."

"She shrugs again. 'I'm a pessimist. My dad gave that to me,' she says while wagging her finger. 'It's annoying. I wish I could be a bit more optimistic.'"

'"Well I'm a pessimist too... so you're not alone,' she pats her on the back(somehow). 'and optimistic people annoy me sometimes.'"

"She shudders 'Kinda like those happy-go-lucky. No offense..but their optimism can be really irritating especially when you KNOW things are gunna go bad.'"

"'Aww I'm running out of magic power,' she pouts."

"'Awwww,' she whines. 'That's too bad.'"

Both Horologium's couldn't wait.

"'I'll have to stop then, pipsq- I mean Shannon,' she says." Horologium felt excited.

"'Screw you,' she scowls." The other Horologium was also excited. "'Go screw with Francis,' she smirks. 'Have fun with him!'"

A vein popped on Ali's forehead "'THAT. NEVER. HAPPENED!' she denies."

"'Yes it did, don't deny it, Griffin,' she smirks triumphantly."

"'Imma kill Jace!' she says while grabbing a harpoon. "LATER!"

Flashback to a few hours ago when Jace was telling Shannon a 40-paged story of Francis and Ali's relationship. (All lies might I add)

"'Bye lover girl,' she chuckles menacingly."

"'YOU SHUT UP, SHRIMP!' she shouts back."

"'SO I WON'T ATTRACT PEOPLE WHEN I SEE YOU AND FRANCIS TOGETHER? HMMM? GOING OUT WITH HIM TONIGHT?' she retorts loudly."

"'NO I'M GONNA FREAKING DECAPITATE JACE FOR SPREADING LIES!' she shouts."

"She chuckles evilly. 'Then you're gunna screw with him too. hmmm.'"

"'DO YOU KNOW THE DEFINITION OF DECAPITATE?' she exclaims."

"'Decapitation has two meanings in my dictionary,' she scoffs. 'Nyeheheh whatever. Aren't you going to run out of magic power?' she asks."

"'IN MINE IT MEANS CUTTING OFF HIS HEAD!' she shouts and then stops, starting to realize something. 'Oh yeah huh.'"

"'LOL,' she laughs."

Horologium number 1 disappears with Horologium number 2 following after. Both Ali and Shannon end up laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHA THAT WAS FUNNY!" Shannon laughs, while rolling on the ground.

"Hahaha yeah," Ali agrees. "We need to do that again some time."

Unknown to both girls, two Fairy Tail mages, Natsu and Lucy were standing by a tree, spying on them intently.

"Woah!" Natsu exclaims. "There were more than one Horologiums!"

"They probably have more than one key," Lucy tells the dragonslayer. "B-But it's possible to have more than one?" she asks herself dumbfounded.

Happy flies around them randomly. "This is going to be an easy job!" the cat exclaims.

"Wait. Those are the two destructive girls?" Lucy exclaims, shocked. She snatches the job paper from Natsu and reads through it. Attached to the paper is a picture of those two exact girls. "They're... destructive?" Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a building collapsing.

"AHAHA!" Lucy looks up as she sees the girl named Shannon laughing like a mad _wo_man. "Collapsing buildings look pretty!"

"Not as pretty as burning ones!" The other girl, Ali, exclaimed.

"Or blood shed!" Shannon adds.

"They're psychos!" Happy chirps. "With mental illness's making them have destructophilia!"

"S-So... we have to..." Lucy wasn't liking the sound of this job. "I'm leaving!" she began to march off.

"Wait, Lucy!"

Before Lucy could walk any farther, Ali and Shannon somehow magically transported in front of her. Demented grins were on their faces.

"You're not going anywhere," Ali said.

Shannon wagged her finger. "No escaping!"

"'Kyaa~,' she says." A Horologium appeared. "I'll protect you, Miss Lucy," the spirit said.

"Mehh... we weren't really after her... it just you guys own a very interesting pet and we could use one for... _experiments_." Ali explained. "Hand over the kitty-like thing and you're free to go!"

"KITTIES!" Shannon squealed. "And yeah, hand of the blue flying kitty thing."

"Woah! It's _another_ Horologium!" Natsu exclaimed. "Does _everyone _own one?"

"'...Oh no...' she sighs."

"OMG! LET'S DO THAT THING AGAIN!" Shannon exclaims, summoning a Horologium.

"YEAH!" Ali agrees and summons her own Horologium.

"'I seriously love doing this,' she laughs." Shannon's Horologium was not amused.

"'This is almost as awesome as causing havoc!' she chirps." Ali's Horologium was getting tired of this. "'Almost,' she says."

"'True true,' she says while nodding. Please stop?" Shannon's Horologium begs.

"'NEEEVVVEEERRR!' She shouts enthusiastically. Why not?" Ali's Horologium whines.

"THERE'S THREE OF THEM!" Natsu shouts, completely in awe.

"'No, really?' she scoffs, unamused." Ali's Horologium rolls his eyes.

"'No joke,' she laughs." Shannon's Horologium sighs.

"Good job, Lucy! Because you tried leaving like a chicken, you lured them out! Get them, Natsu!" Happy exclaims.

"'IT'S THE BLUE KITTY THING' she shouts, pointing at the blue cat flying. 'GET HIM!'"

Shannon and Ali's Horologium's disappear as they both charged for the blue flying cat.

"Let's go get them, Happy!" Natsu exclaims.

"Aye!" Happy agrees. Ali and Shannon's eyes grew as wide as saucers when they saw Natsu charge at them.

"Run?" Ali suggested.

"Pssht, we don't run. We make things boom," Shannon snorted.

"YES! BOOM!"

That day, the whole entire town and half of the town next to it got exploded by the two girls and Natsu's fire power. Erza, Master Makarov and the Magic Council was _not_ happy.

**XXXX**

**OwlCookies: since partner in crime had to go, ill just finish the author notes.**

**this fic honestly came from the fact tht wen we wer chatting, we pretended we wer talking thro horologium xD after tht random blast of inspiration, we wrote this up. but then we realized tht it wasnt exactly revolving around fairy tail except for the fact tht we used horologium so we added the natsu, happy, and lucy part. YEP. OK. KTHXBYE**


End file.
